Teamwork
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Take Team Seven subtract Uzumaki Naruto add Yamanaka Ino equals hell for Haruno Sakura. Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summary 

ONE SHOT – Take Team Seven subtract Uzumaki Naruto add Yamanaka Ino equals hell for Haruno Sakura. Sasuke/Ino

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

"Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished and persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot."

* * *

_Before when things go wrong, as they sometimes will,_  
_And the road that you travel, it stays all up hill,_  
_Let's work together, come on, come on, let's work together,_  
_Now now people, you know together we will stand,_

* * *

**Teamwork**

This must be what hell was like, Haruno Sakura thought as she leapt from branch to branch, trying to block out the sounds of bickering that were coming from behind her. In her youth she had thought that the dealing with Naruto and Sasuke had been bad. But fast forward five years and replace Uzumaki Naruto with Yamanaka Ino…

"I blame you for this Uchiha." Ino was snarling, pushing wet bangs out of her face as she moved.

"How can you say this is my fault?" Sasuke asked, his voice indignant as if the blonde was being terribly rude by suggesting he might be in someway responsible for the current situation. "It was just as much your fault as mine. If not more so."

"I didn't say it was your fault, I just said I was gonna blame you for it." She said, living up to her description of at times being total unreasonable.

"That is not fair. In what way is that fair?" The Ex-avenger now sounded really affronted, and did what any other person would do when faced with an irrational Yamanaka, called for back up. "Sakura please tell your friend that that is not fair."

"Life's not fair, go on Sakura, tell him." Ino appealed to her friend, evidently also trying to turn things into a two on one assault.

The female in question just shook her head and picked up the pace, trying to ignore the continuing argument. Luckily there were almost within sight of Konoha, and the chance of them running into trouble was slim to none, which was good considering the amount of noise the pair behind her were making. She knew genin fresh out of the academy that who could move with more stealth than the two jounin, who frankly at the moment could have been tracked by a stone deaf rookie with one eye missing.

She loved the two of them, she really did. It had taken a lot of hard work to rebuild her friendship with Ino, but they were now closer than they had ever been. Sasuke, although she didn't care about him as she once had was still one of her closest friends. So when he and Ino had gotten together she had been happy for them, it was just that at this moment in time she would have liked nothing better then to strangle the pair of them.

"Couldn't you see the branch wasn't strong enough to hold you?" The condescending tone of his voice was one, Sakura knew, would only rile Ino even more, as would the not so valid insult about her weight.

"It could hold me fine, it only snapped cus it couldn't hold you as well." The blonde hissed, had he just dared to call her fat? "Not to mention the added weight of your over inflated ego."

"How was I to know your chakra control was so bad you couldn't stop yourself from falling into the water?" Sasuke deliberately ignored the dig about the size of his ego, probably because it hit a little too close to home.

"There's nothing wrong with my chakra control, thank you very much." Ino fumed, and Sakura could just picture the dirty look she was giving Sasuke. "It was you landing on top of me the sent me under."

"Oh yes, blame it all on me why don't you." Sasuke retorted, trying to make it sound as she was in the wrong for letting him land on her in the first place. "How very mature of you."

"I already told you that's what I was going to." And with that Ino sped up to join Sakura hoping that, that would put and end to the discussion.

She always wanted to have the last word even now, Sakura thought as she strained her eyes to catch the first glimpse of Konoha. The sooner she could call this mission over and done with the happier she would be, Sasuke and Ino's idea of teamwork, at least with each other, was unique to say the least. In her head, the pink haired kunoichi was counting slowly and got as far as eight before the voice called out from behind them.

"It's strange though Yamanaka, I don't see what you're so upset about." Sakura directed chakra to her feet, intending to leave the pair before all hell broke lose. "You always look good wet."

She heard Ino's screech of rage but didn't stop. The gates of Konoha were insight, Naruto would be waiting for her and the last thing she wanted was to be around when Sasuke and Ino decided that the only way to sort things out their differences was to indulge in a team building exercise. Like she said she loved them both, it was just there were something's she didn't want to see. The fighting she could cope with, it was the making up afterwards that she really didn't want to deal with

Teamwork, Sakura reflected, at times it was highly over rated.

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
